Hymn of the Lily Goddesses
|kanji = 百合女神の聖歌 |romanji = Yurumegami no Seika |type = Caster Magic Song Magic Lost Magic |user = Unknown, requires multiple casters}}Hymn of the Lily Goddesses(百合女神の聖歌, Yurumegami no Seika) is a fabled Lost Magic said to have disappeared completely. As such, there are no known casters of this Magic in the present, but bits and pieces regarding the sacred song's history is known to mankind. However, one needs to keep in mind that the lyrics of the song are not known, as they were said to be in an ancient now extinct language. Translated fragments do exist, however. Due to the fact that the Hymn of the Lily Goddesses is said to possess a destructive capacity with few parallels, the Magic Council has forbidden any form of research related to this Magic. While this aggravated anxious scholars and inquisitive archaeologists, the decision went otherwise unnoticed by the common folk. Yet, in the deep trenches filled with murky figures with intentions impure, the Magic's capabilities are still being discussed. Well aware of this, the council has hired several private employees who eradicate Dark Guilds systematically in secrecy. Description A Magic considered by many to truly be lost in time, Hymn of the Lily Goddesses is believed to be closely connected to The One Magic, although not even it is old enough to be considered to be on par with aforementioned Magic in terms of antiquity. While also classified as one Magic and each verse in the hymn categorized as spells, the hymn is more of a collection of Magic instead of one specific Magic. In fact, the hymn itself is more of an effect of the verses being sung in a particular order to obtain a specific effect. Which in the case of this spell, is to induce a certain effect said to change the world. Or destroy it. While the creators of this Magic did indeed possess a cultured society, the words for "change" and "destruction" were apparently interchangeable in their culture. Therefore, no one knows specifically what the Hymn of the Lily Goddesses does when the verses are sung in the correct order. What is known, however, is that the consequences will be absolutely dire. The civilization which created this Magic disappeared not long after they created, or rather discovered, the hymn. As soon as the Magic Council heard of this, they banned all research on the hymn, including translations of the fragmented tablets which the archaeologists had managed to obtain. However, it should be noted that the tablets were not destroyed, but merely sealed away in a secret facility; the same facility which contains Blodauette Somnita. Therefore, one should not overlook the possibility of the council obtaining knowledge about how to perform the hymn, although one should not be too convinced that the members are using it to promote their political schemes, as their primary goal is to maintain stability in the world, not conquer. In order to avoid corruption, the material is unavailable to anyone, unless the individuals in question receive the approval of nine council members. As such, not even all the council members have received the majority required to even access the tablets. But one still needs to keep in mind that the fragmented nature of this tablet makes this Magic inaccessible. In fact, figuring out the true nature behind this Magic is has been deemed virtually impossible go obtain multiple times by Esoterologists, but some choose to remain rather optimistic. While the goddesses cannot be summoned completely due to the fact that the verses are incomplete and also difficult to decipher, the fragmented verses can still be sung, although the effect will be far from complete. However, the silhouettes of the goddesses can be outlined by initiating the song. But as the verses have to be sung in a specific order, the effect will be rather fragmented if the instructions are not followed slavishly. In fact, if the lily is not summoned first, only parts of the goddess statues will appear. While the fragments will not exactly be dangerous to summon, as they do not require much magical power, but due to their immense size, there is a high probability that they will crush whoever is close by. In fact, they are so immense in terms of size that they can easily dwarf a dragon and therefore, even attempting to summon them can be risky, as they can cause cataclysms by collapsing. Spells First Verse: Lily-of-the-Valley (一番目韻文：鈴蘭, Ichibanme Inbun: Suzuran): The opening verse of the Hymn of the Lily Goddesses is known to initiate the spell's effects and causes the white flower to bloom. It is also said that this causes the leading goddess, the Lily of Tears, to rise from the center of the flower. Second Verse: Tiger Lily (二番目韻文：鬼百合, Nibanme Inbun: Oniyuri): The second verse summons the second goddess, the Lily of Love, on one of the massive petals. Third Verse: Star Lily (三番目韻文：姫百合, Sanbanme Inbun: Himeyuri): The third verse summons the Lily of Fear on one of the massive petals. Fourth Verse: Red Spider Lily (四番目韻文：彼岸花, Yonbanme Inbun: Higanbana): The fourth verse summons forth the Lily of Dread on one of the massive petals and makes her to dance. Fifth Verse: Daylily (五番目韻文：彼浜萱草, Gobanme Inbun: Hamakanzō): The fifth verse summons forth the second-to-last goddess, the Lily of Joy, on one of the massive petals. Sixth Verse: White Lily (六番目韻文：白百合, Rokubanme Inbun: Shirayuri): The sixth verse summons the final goddess, the Lily of Purity, on the last of the petals. Final Verse: Bloom (最終韻文：咲かせ, Saishū Inbun: Sakase): While it is unknown what the final verse does, it is known that the goddesses are supposed to synchronize with each other and the effects will start to take place. Trivia *While this spell does indeed draw inspiration from Drakengard 3 in the scene where the Intoner sisters are about to turn into Grotesqueries, it is radically different in the regard that it is specifically designed to change the world. *While there are just six goddesses, there are seven verses. This is due to the fact all six share a verse which they perform in harmony. *The verses which the statues sing is designed to be similar to a specific song, The Final Song from Drakengard 3. Category:Song Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic